Itchy situation
by Tata18
Summary: Ashford Academy story. Shirley and Milly-"villains" of this story-try to steal charity money. But the Student's Council won't let it at that, and Rivalz come up with a rather funny plan...


It was a busy day in the Ahford Academy. The Student's Council managed to collect an enourmosus sum of money for charity from munificents. But Milly had had a better place for the money: her own pocket. No, not that Milly Ashford was evil. The chairwoman was a friendly and lively girl. She was just a little, well selfish. As the grandson of the school's superintendant she was used to get everything she want. And who would condemn such a gorgeous young lady for dreaming about that new fashionable bikini? Or skirt? Or a few cosmetics, makeup, ah just a little! She won her friend Shirley Fenette for his cause. So after a little conversations they decided to steal the money tomorrow. However-of course-Lelouch discovered the ladies' plan. So he assemblied the Council (of course without Shirley and Milly). After two hours of debate they finally decided to punish the girls and take revenge on them! Rivalz, the class' trickster came up with an extraordinary plan,

„Let them believe that they had outsmarted us! Let them escape! But while they are busy with executing their plot, we will be busy with preparing a trap for them. The annual conference of the Student Council will take place tomorrow. So, when Milly and Shirley will take a shower preparing for the meeting I will sneak into the girl's dorm and give them a dose from the best medicine against bitchy selfishness!"

Rivalz was holding a packet of itching powder. The Council started giggling as they looked at it.

„Imagine their faces as the itch bites their tender boobs and butts!"

Finally the great day has arrived. Rivalz succesfully sneaked into the two girls' room while they were preparing for the meeting. He get some of the girl's underwear, layed them down on their bed and started the sabotage. He shaked itching powder into the panties and than also dumped a generous amount of itching powder to the bras. The powder faded well into Shirley's white silk panty. Milly's black velvet knickers were a little problematic. However luckily the two girls were obsessed so much with their beauty and makeup, that none of them had discovered the little „gift". So they slipped on the powdered undies and get dressed. They wore the fancy school uniforms with the very short skirt.

Milly and Shirley arrived to the school early in the morning. They looked more beautiful than ever, walking with airs and graces. They were self-assured, as they thought that they outsmarted everyone. They entered the school office. Shirley stood guard while Milly, chairwoman of the students' council, opened the safe and get out the charity money. She hide the money into the most unusual and safe place: down the front of her panties! There were not enough room for it, so she handed some over to Shirley, who also hide it into her underwear. Leaving the room they bumped into Paul.

„Hello girls" Rivalz said.

„Oh..Hi." Said the girls in a confused voice.

„What were you doing here?" He asked with fake amazment.

„We have just.."stammered the chairwoman „just, uhm…checked the safe, yeah! We have checked it and all the charity money is there!"

„What are You planning for the afternoon?"

„We are..." started Milly „going…"

„Going shopping!" shouted Shirley, provoking a sharp glance from her riend, „I am going to buy some new panties, I found them in a shop weeks ago, they are soooo soft."

„You will feel something else regarding your panties!" Thought Rivalz, and nearly started giggling

„Ok..we are leaving now, we need to hurry to the meeting, You should also hurry up"said Milly

„Oh, I hate these ceremonies. I am itching to get over with it." Whispered Shirley, unwittingly prophetic, while leaving.

Rivalz had struggled to keep a straight face, but now burst out in laughter. The school auditorium was crowded with students. The members of the Student Council were sitting in font of the others. Finally the two wrongdoers took their seats. They squirmed and fidgeted as they sat down.

„Everyting is all right, girls?" Asked Lelouch barely hiding his smile

„Yes" They answered in unison.

And this was true…temporarily. The powder just started to grind into their shapely backsides and breasts. Milly Ashford, the president, started her speech. She was speaking about the last budget. . Time was passing on, and the powder started to take effect. Sitting worked the powder into their shapely butts. Initially the two girls thought that it is some kind of natural itching, and that it will go away. Shirley rolled her shoulders trying to shift her bra a bit and also tugged at the shoulder strap of it, Milly lifted her butt a little. Then she crossed and uncrossed her legs several times under the table. But the itch did not go away, instead it got worse and worse. The other members of the Council knew: the show is about to begin! Milly was in the main spotlight, so she controlled herself much more, than Shiely did. But now she also started to roll her shoulders, and squirmed more and more frequently. Her big boobs and soft, rounded bottom were bitten by the itch and she felt if like hundreds of ants would find a way into her panties and bra. Shirley not even tried to control her movements! She was rubbing her butt on the seat, and sometimes scratched her bosoms. Her delectable ass slid forward and back, forward and back, rubbing against the wood. And rubbing more powder into her butt.

Luckily, but not for them, both had really sizeable boobs, so as it pressed against the bras and the clothes, the itch constantly became more and more terrible. After a while Milly also started to scratch her breasts. She scratched and adjusted them more and more frequently. A hum and whisper went throught the crowd, some even giggled. As it was said before the blonde beauty had had more self-control, however it was harder for her: she was the mastermind behind the deviltry, so Rivalz make sure that she got extra amount of itching powder. Rivalz had even put double-amount into her panties. The tender seat was surely on fire! Shirley continued to rub her sapely backside against the seat more and more agresively. But of course it just served to grind the itching powder into her butt, and to make the itching worse. There was no escape! The itch tortured the young ladies, they scratched, and the itching became stronger and stronger. It spread across their bottoms and breasts and bite them more and more strongly every minute. It was Ms. Fenette who gave up first. She screamed loudly, jumped up and grabbed her buttocks. Once grabbed she started to scratch it wildly. After a minute she started scratchng her bossoms too- One of her hand fumbled in her panties, and one in her bra.

Sarky and loud laughter went through the audience. . Lady Ashford-who preserved her dignity yet –stopped reading the summary and glanced at her acessory with wide-eyes. But this very moment a terrible wave of itch striked her butt. She MUST scratch it! As she tried it, she lost her balance, and fall back with her chair. The young noblewoman was on her knees and hands. She did not car anymore about the crowd. She lifted her skirt in front of them and started scratchng under her panties. The audience burst out in laughter. Milly realised her embarassing situation, jumped up and turned against the crowd, while blushing wildly. Meanwhile Shirley scratched unbeleivebly wildly. Just at that instant Milly joined her tormented dance. They scratched their bosoms and butts, or rub it against something while screaming. They screamed and jumped. Finally the horrible itch made them to get rid of their clothes: not only their fancy mini skirt, but also their undies landed on the floor. The boys whistled and shouted enthusisticcally as the big boobs and shapely, soft posteriors were exposed. The girls' faces were scarlet from rage and humiliation.

„Rivalz! Lelouch! I know that You are behind this. I.. I WILL.. OWWW" Screamed Milly while scratching her butt strongly.

But with the undies something else had also landed on the ground, the money!

The girls eyes met. They were so ashamed and angered that they could not even take a breath. The crowd was very angered. They shouted threats and insults.

Lelouch grabbed the cash and said:

-Now just go away…go away and climb to the top of Tokyo Tower!-he said switching the Geass on secretly.

The two nude beauties suddenly ran out from the room. The crood started chasing them, but-luckily for them-the power of the Geass was stronger. So they get to the tower safely. After a while the girls awake from the mind control at the top ot Tokyo Tower. They had only two thoughts at their minds: one is that they had no idea how they get there, and two: THEY ARE ITCHING HORRIBLY! They started scratching even more wildly than bfeore, much to the amusement of the passer-bies. Not so long after police arrived. They arrested the two for being nude publically. The next day their parents take home the teenage girls…mothers and daughters also burning from shame.

Whetever Milly and Shirley had learned from this lesson, we cannot now. But there is one thing that we can know surely: they will not show up at the Academy for a long, long time.


End file.
